Holding On
by static-disturbed
Summary: NickGreg, more preslash then slash. Greg gets hurt at a scene, its up to Nick to keep him holding on. Short.


Title: Holding On

Summary: Greg gets hurts at a scene. Just read it I hate summaries.

AN: I'm so bored and I just wrote this in like 15 minutes and there's probably a plethora of mistakes I don't feel like checking. There could potentially be another part to this. I realized there would be a cop at the scene with them but sometimes the CSI's go back to he scene later without a cop, which would be explained in the second part. And if one of them gets hurt they call in an officer down right? Warrick called in officer down in Stalker when Nicky got pushed through the window so I assumed that's procedure. And do they use radios or cell phones? In the beginning I remember them using radios but it seems like they're always on their cell phones now, I don't know.

He took the stairs slow and steady, his first instinct to go rushing down the steps overpowered by years of training and experience that had been engrained into his skull. Held the cool handle of his weapon in position to fire. Beneath the cotton of his gray dress shirt he could feel his heart thumping wildly in his chest. The last step creaked under his weight and he heard a soft groan of pain as his boot came in contact with the concrete floor. The room was dark excluding a dim light flipped on above an underused looking tool bench. A soft breeze blew in through open cellar gates. Greg sat slumped in a corner, breath coming heavy and labored, with one hand, fingers coated in blood, trembling against his chest.

"Oh Jesus Greg" Nick croaked grasping his radio off his belt as he crossed the room quickly. "Officer down 319 Hasbrook Avenue, this is CSI Stokes, we need Paramedics ASAP, we're in the cellar," he shouted into the small black box, listened as the dispatch officers reply crackled through the static.

"CSI Stokes Rescue and backup are in route". He dropped the radio and his weapon and sunk down to his knees. Greg's eyes fluttered open and he forced a painful, ghost of a smile.

"Hey" the injured CSI croaked out, his face pale and eyes half lidded.

"Hi buddy" it was all Nick could manage to get out, all he could think to do, besides apply pressure to the wound. Quickly tearing at the buttons off his shirt he pulled it off. "Let me see G" he commanded softly, grasping Greg's hand and gently moving it away. Suppressing his own groan so not to worry Greg he pressed the balled up fabric to the hole in the younger mans chest. He could feel the blood spilling out beneath his palm, Greg's life force soaking into the dress shirt his mother had sent for his birthday. "Just hang on G, paramedics are on their way, this doesn't look too bad…" his voice cracked and the moisture that had been building behind his eyes spilled over, cascading down his cheeks. This couldn't be happening, there was so much Greg hadn't done yet, so much Nick hadn't said to him.

"He had dark hair, blue eyes…scar on his lip"; Greg managed between breaths, trying desperately to get the shooters description to Nick before he ran out of time. The older CSI shook his head frantically.

"You can tell me all this at the hospital G, just a few more minutes". A moment of heavy silence filled the air before Greg attempted to speak again.

"Curiosity killed the cat huh?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Don't say that. You're not dying here G, a few more minutes, just a few more minutes", he wasn't going to let Greg die here. He was worth so much more then this, too smart and too good to fade out of life in a strangers cellar.

"I can't" came the choked reply and Nick reached up to smooth sweaty blonde locks away from Greg's forehead.

"Greg, you worked too hard for this, you can't give up, the Greg Sanders I know doesn't give up on anything" the newest CSI's breathing got heavier. "Dammit Greg I need you, don't quit on me!" Greg's lids slid open and his eyes connected with Nicks. A silent understanding passed between them and Nick felt a glimmer of hope.

"I don't quit," he hissed, clasping his shaking hands over top of Nick's. Suddenly sirens were echoing in the distance, growing closer with every breath they took.

"Hear that? Help is coming, any second now", Greg nodded in understanding, closed his eyes and gritted his teeth against a sudden burst of pain.

"I love you…you know that right?" he whispered, eyes cracking open. Despite the circumstances Nick couldn't fight his smile, swallowed hard and ran a shaking thumb across Greg's brow.

"I know G, I love you too"

"I'm sorry I never told you" Greg hissed, tears spilling over his cheeks.

"Don't apologize, we'll have time for that later…" there was a crash above them followed by multiple sets of footsteps down the stairs. Nick was pushed away as paramedics took his place, shouting things to each other he didn't understand. He met Greg's eyes over one of their shoulders and silently willed him to hang on.


End file.
